Harry Potter and the new guardian
by Riddle T. Marvolo
Summary: Harry is rescued from the Dursley’s by a woman. She becomes close and saves Harry. What will happen to him and her? And did I mention, She’s a full Veela. Rated for: Child abuse and Rape
1. Madam of Care of Magical Creatures

-

A/n: this is a story about child abuse and molestation. Do not read if this offends you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or it's characters and do not claim them as my own.

Summary: harry is rescued from the Dursley's by a woman. She becomes close and saves Harry. What will happen to him and her? And did I mention, She's a full veela and his Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

Chapter 1: Madam of Care of Magical Creatures

Harry was making dinner when the telephone rang. His Tall aunt answered the phone with her usual raspy voice. "Hello, Dursley residence."

"Good Evening Madam Dursley. I am Madam Maxime," came a French accent from the receiver. "We here at HSWW heard of your 'problem.' I was wondering if you would wish for the boy to be sent here. We would teach him manners and at no cost to yourself."

"Would we have to drop him off or pick him up?"

"Only once a year. In June at the end of the school year. It is a boarding school so we would have him from beginning to end." The young woman continued. "I would pick him up at the beginning of the year and he would ride a train to Central Station in June."

"At no cost to us, right?"

"Correct."

"Wonderful, When can you pick him up?"

"I will be there at 12 noon on July 31st." Petunia and the girl made arrangements and the tall woman hung up the phone. "Boy, you best not burn that meat."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." The ten year old went back to work. The woman ran off to tell her husband. Except for a snake incident at the zoo on Dudley's birthday, time past quickly.

It was July 31st and Harry's 11th birthday. Although it was Wednesday, Mr. Dursley was in his best suit along with Mrs. Dursley and Harry's plump cousin, Dudley. Harry was working on their tea snack when the doorbell rang. Mr. Dursley answered the door and seemed more than willing to let the person in.

Harry saw a 5ft 6 inches, ginger-haired, emerald-eyed beauty. She had a silky ice-blue dress on and heeled periwinkle sandals on. She walked with much grace and had a cheerful laugh. Vernon, Harry's dimwitted uncle, lead her into the living room and Harry followed with a tray. On the tray was 4 tea cups, a plate of cookies and a tea kettle.

"Ah. This must be thee Harold James Potter." The young woman said looking him up and down. _She must only be 20 but what is she nervous about_, Harry thought to himself. "Harry¿vous parlez le français?" Harry looked at her with a quizzitive look. "That would be a no. ¿hablas Españgol?"

"we did not teach him different languages, Madam Maxime" Vernon stepped in. Although he did not know what she said, it was clearly a different language. He touched her arm but she pulled his away quickly and gave him a small smile. Olivia

Maxime sighed and noticed that Dudley and Vernon were still staring at her.

"Anyway, Harry and I must be off. I have a few arranges to run before we get to your new home. Is that okay?" Harry nodded but was shocked. Petunia gave him a look that made him turn. With in a few minutes Harry and Olivia were gone.

"Excuse me, where are we going?" Harry asked carrying his small suit cast.

" My house but first we need to pick up your list of books." They turned down a dark ally. "hold my hand," Harry did as he was told. _Why do I recognize her? _Harry thought before a warping feeling came over him. When it stopped he fell to the ground.

"Where are we?" He asked noticing they were not in the alley anymore. It was a small town with shops and a train station. He then realized they were no where near private drive. "Who are you? What are you?" He got up and tried to run but she stopped him with a flick of a beautiful blue stick. "Wh-what is that?"

"We are in Hogsmeade. I am Olivia Lillian Gryffindor Maxime. I am a Veela and a witch." She helped him up after removed the curse on his legs. "And this is my wand. Ten inch holly/willow with Veela blood and unicorn hair. There is also rosemary and sage in it. Powerful, pliable, swishy and the perfect wand for me."

"What do I have to do with…" Harry noticed a large castle. It was huge and beautiful, even if it looked old. "…This?"

"You, Harold James Potter, are a wizard." Harry just stared at her in astonishment. "Well half wizard. Your mother, Lily Evans, was a muggle or a non-magic person." Harry blinked and realized they were walking toward the castle. "This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I never went here as a student but I teach here."

"What do you teach?" Harry asked trying to sort all of this information in his head.

"Care of Magical Creatures." She said proudly. "Oh, hello Hagrid!" She said waving to a giant. Harry noticed the large, twice the size of a regular man, creature and cowered behind his new teacher. "Harry, come out. Hagrid will not hurt you."

"Harry, Harry Potter?" Harry nodded coming slowly out from behind Olivia. "I have not seen ya since you're a baby." The man walked over to Harry and shook his hand. "Rubius Hagrid's the name. I am Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

"You live here?" Hagrid nodded. Harry thinking of his parents asked a suspected question. "Did my Parents go here?"

"Yes. Rubius, I need to get the list, can you watch Harry for a couple of minutes please?"

"'course I will. Come this way and I'll make ya some o' my tea." Olivia walked into the large building as Harry head for a cabin. It was basically one room but very cozy. Olivia did not come back for another half hour. She had an unnerved and annoyed look on her face. "oy, Olive what's wrong?"

"I must go Hagrid. Me and Harry have much to do." They bid Hagrid ado and left but noticed how up rooted she was. She never was grammatically incorrect unless she was nervous.

Harry ask many questions, none of them about his family to Olivia's relieve. They went to Diagon alley. They were walking out of Olivander's when Harry realized something.

"You are not French?" Olivia gave him a questioning look. "You are speaking with a British accent."

"You are right, very observant. I am British but I do not let most know. I have had bad run ins with Muggles."

"Oh." Harry seemed to be thinking as they continued to walk. They picked up his books and got some ice cream. Before they left they saw Hagrid again. "Hello Mr. Hagrid. What are you doing here?"

"please just call me Hagrid. I almost forgot your present." Hagrid gave Harry a snow owl and notice Olivia in a conversation with a few men. "Has she calmed down any?"

"No, is there something about her I should know?" Hagrid shock his head and handed Harry a small bag saying to give it to Olivia. The men looked annoyed and Olivia had begun to speak quicker and in Spanish or French, Harry couldn't tell. One of the men grabbed her arm and Harry thought of a great idea. "Mom can we go yet?" Harry said with a wiped out look.

"Olivia does not have children," the men said. The other men nodded and just left. Olivia smiled at Harry and kissed his forehead before they disapparated.


	2. House of the Past

-1Chapter 2:House of the Past

They arrived at a huge mansion. It was the biggest thing Harry had ever seen. "Coming Harry?" Olivia asked as she headed to the huge oak doors with fairies carved in them. Harry nodded and followed Olivia. The inside was bigger some how and Olivia headed down a hall. Harry followed and they ended up in a kitchen.

"What are those things?" Harry asked noticing strange elf-like creatures running around the kitchen. They were cooking cleaning and some were talking to Olivia.

"They are house-elves. They were 'fired' from their families." She answered as she bandaged one of them. He was smallish and in the dirtiest rags of a potato bag. He had huge tennis ball eyes. "They work here but may leave if they wish. They also are allowed to buy thing, take breaks and speak their minds." She finished and the house-elf bowed before disappearing.

"Who was that?"

"a house-elf of the Malfoy's. They are an okay family but their house-elves come to me

often for bandaging and talking. I have only been able to set one free."

"Free?"

"Yes, house-elves are bound to serve only one house and family until they are freed. They are freed by getting clothes."

"that is why they wear bags. Why are they still wearing bags?"

"It is their choice. I give them a set of regular clothes and a set of house-elf clothing." She beckoned from a young house-elf named Juliet to come over. "Juliet can you bring Harry to the guest room and then the dining room please."

"Juliet would be honored Madam Olivia." The house-elf said chipperly. Harry followed the house-elf up to a bedroom with gold-backed stellar wallpaper and a queen-sized canopy bed. "do you need anything else, Mr. Harry Potter?" Harry looked at the carved-wood dresser and matching desk. There was also a bookshelf and a bed-side table.

"Where does that lead?" Harry asked, pointing at the door near the window. The door was a bright cloud white and did not match the room. Then Harry screamed because he had noticed a moving portrait of a witch on the door. Olivia came bolting into the room.

"Are you okay? Is there a fire, an injure, what?" Olivia said quickly as she looked over Harry.

"How is the picture moving? Pictures are suppose to be able to move." Harry said braking into tears. Olivia hugged Harry and explained that the portrait was of a legendary witch and some pictures moved. Olivia removed the picture and put a muggle picture of which they call mermaids on the door. "better."

"yes, thank." Harry smiled at her. "Madam Maxime, who were those men?" Olivia sighed and beckoned Harry toward the bed.

"Harry, I am not suppose to be 'here.' I mean that, those men are people who are bounty hunters. I have had encounters with them before." Harry stared at her and hugged her. Olivia just stared at the boy for a moment before hugging him and kissing him on the forehead. Juliet walked into the room.

"Madam, dinner is ready. Juliet wishes to… to" Juliet was new and still had trouble asking certain things. Olivia smiled and looked at her as if to say 'you may continue.' "to help the Weasley boy. Juliet wishes to help Master Charlie."

"Of course you may." Olivia said happily. "I will send him a letter and help you get the right clothes tomorrow, okay." the house elf screamed with joy and hugged Olivia. If her eyes weren't so big, her smile would have engulfed her head. "now, Harry go wash your hands. Juliet can you show him to the dinning room please, and inform Wrinkles that he is not to wake Harry in the morning." Juliet nodded and Olivia left.

Harry came down the stairs shortly, he was in usual muggle clothes. Juliet showed him into a large room. It had a very long table with many chairs but only two places set at the back of the table. Olivia was at the head, where she sat calmly waiting for Harry in an ice-blue mid-evil dress.

"Harry, if you don't mind, I would like to start dinner." She said in a motherly way. Harry smiled as he walk to his seat and saw the food. "Thank you, Juliet." a few minutes after they had started eating, the seats around the table were filled. The Tennis ball-eyed creatures greeted Olivia, who returned their greeting happily. Harry was amazed at how many house elves sat with them.

After dinner, Harry and Olivia helped the house-elves, even with them not wanting it, clean-up. Olivia guided Harry into a large library, which Harry stared at in amazement. "Harry, this is a very special book." It was a huge old book that lay closed on a pedestal. It's dusty red binding looked like it would fall off and the Faded Gold letters read "Family History." "It is your Family history."

"Everyone, but it is so big."

"Well from your dad's dad's side anyway. I want to catch you up while you're here." Olivia had a huge smile on her face that reminded Harry of his cousin's. Not Dudley but his older cousin that had disappeared. "But for now, it is time for cake."

"Cake?" Harry hadn't remember any mention of cake. He did not notice himself being led back to the dinning room. On the table was a huge cake with the words 'Happy Birthday, Harry!' on it.

"Happy Birthday, Harry Potter." Harry only had half of his piece before he was full. The house-elves offered to put it in the huge freezer. Olivia agreed as she carried the near slumbering Harry up the stairs to his bedroom. After tucking him in She went through the bathroom and to her own bed. However, Harry soon fell into an unpleasant sleep.

a/n:Bumbumbum. Remember, this story gets a lot harsher.


	3. The dream Cousin is back!

-1Chapter 3: The dream Cousin is back!

"_you are never going back to that freak school!" Vernon yelled at a young thirteen-year old girl. The girl slapped his face and then she waved her pearly hand over her trunk. The trunk shrunk to the size of a marble and the girl stuck it in the pocket of her ice blue dress. She was about to head out the door but the towering man threw her in with a five year-old boy. _

"_Are you alright, Harry?" the girl asked before standing up. The boy stared at the ginger-hair beauty as she blasted the cupboard door open. She ran out of the house and through her hand in to the air with a stick in it. A triple-decker bus appear and she got on. "We'll met again, I promise." She said to the little boy as she got on the bus._

"_Get your ars inside boy, before the neighbors see." the black-haired boy raced inside, fearing his uncle's wrath. Inside the boy curled up into a ball in his cupboard. His protector and only friend had just disappeared in a triple-decker bus._

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed. Tears ran down his face and mixed with his cold sweat. It was after sun rise as he got out of bed slowly. He headed toward the bathroom and pushed open the door. A beautiful melody filled the air as steam poured out of the bathroom.

"Harry, did your uncle not teach you how to knock either?" came a warm motherly voice as a creature with soft crystal green eyes and marvelous ginger hair. The creature had a soft light-blue towel wrapped around the ivory skin that created a beautiful hourglass figure. "are you alright, Harry?" the woman asked noting the cold sweat and tears of the eleven-year-old.

"just a bad dream. Sorry!" Harry scrambled to get out of the bathroom where the toweled female stood. The lady chuckled as she saw the boy exit. After getting dressed, she talked to Harry.

"You do not trust me, do you?" Olivia said sitting next to her charge. Harry's emerald eyes stared into the saddened airy eyes of his new guardian.

"I..I am scared because of my uncle." He began slowly. _why am I tell her this. I just met her!_ "You also remind me of my cousin."

"Harry!" the lady said taken back by the statement. "Am I really as bad as that pig that your uncle dares call a boy. I mean, I can be harsh but I never knew I could be that…"

"Not that cousin. I had another cousin. She left when I was five , because Vernon would not let her go back to school." Olivia sat up stared, _Does he remember me still. It has been at least six years._ "She was the only one I could ever really call family." Olivia stared at the boy, who was also nearing tears again, for a moment and then just hugged him.

They sat there, crying, for what seemed like hours. "well, now you have me. " she wiped the tears away from his eyes. "would you like to help me get Juliet on her way." she added smiling. Harry nodded and got dressed. Olivia left the room and walked down the hall. "I can't believe he still remembers me but if only he knew the truth."

_A young lady was awoken by a rude opening of her door. Her father ran across the room and yanked her from the bed she had been sleeping in. "What are you doing?!" she screamed at her father's strange actions. _

_Her father did not answer but instead thundered down the stairs, his daughter dragging behind. He unlocked the door to the basement and through her down the stairs. She landed on the cold concrete and went into a coughing fit. Her father relocked the door and ran toward her._

"_give daddy a sweet kiss." He said grabbing bother her arms in one hand. She tried to scream but he clamped one hand over her mouth. "noone can hear you. This is a sound proof room." He hissed in her ear. "a little present for you …and me."_

_Her green eyes widened in fear as he removed his hand. He riped off her nightgown and saw a stick of blue in a harness around her waist. His eyes stared at the stick. She did not know what he would do if he got it. _

"Madam Maxime, are you okay?" a young voice said breaking her from her thoughts. The woman he was talking to ruffled his hair and smiled.

"Can you help me find your owl?" she said, looking him in the eye. The boy nodded and they searched for the snow owl, Hedwig.

"Here she is. Good morning Hedwig." Harry called. Hedwig hooted as she landed on her owner's shoulder. "you want to use her to send a letter to that man, right?"

"Yes, Charlie Weasley. Would you like to go with me to drop of Juliet?" the eleven year old's smile looked as if it would engulf his head. "okay but first you need some breakfast." the eleven year looked dumb struck. Never in his life that he could remember, had anyone been so kind to him.

A?N: I know totally weird but you'll see.


	4. a cousin’s relationship

-1Chapter 4 : a cousin's relationship.

Harry finished eating his cold cereal and was returning his bowl, when he met a creature he did not recognize. It was a beautiful woman but she had sparkling fairy wings of golden red. Her ginger hair flowed down to her knees and Harry could see a silvery white dress on her that went past here feet. Harry felt so comfortable listening to the wonderful humming and watching the fairy-like creature sway as if to be walking.

"Mistress, mistress, there is a strange boy watching you." one of the house elves said coming down the hall. He was very old from his look and seemed to be very close to the creature.

The humming stopped and the wings disappeared into her back. Her hair shortened to her waist and her dress turned to an emerald green robe as she landed. "Good morning, Blinky. I thought you were suppose to be with your daughter, helping Mr. Couch," came Olivia's voice. "Harry, I would like you to meet Blinky. He is the Potter family's elf."

"you were a… and you were…and now your…and how… what…dah!" Olivia chuckled knowing he did not know of her other form.

"I told you, I am a Veela." Harry's eyes widened and he dropped the bowl he was holding. It crashed to the floor and Olivia bent down to fix it. "Reparo!" the bowl fix itself with a tap of her wand. "Are you okay?" the young men nodded and followed his professor.

"miss, can we please be going now?" Juliet said as Olivia finished paying for the new clothes.

"As soon as we find Harry." Olivia said looking for the young boy in the store. "there he is. Harry come on we have to…" she had turned into a buff man. "excuse me sir," she said looking at the man's face.

"Olivia?" the man said. "Olivia Maxime, from Beauxbatons Academy?" Looked closer at the man and her eyes shot open. Harry noticed and came running over.

"here I am mom." Harry said thinking it was another man from the other day. "ready to go."

"Harry relax, this is an old friend from Durmstrang. This is Tim Majoc." Olivia said smiling. "Tim this is my new student, Harry."

"I could tell by the scar." Mr. Majoc said pointing at his forehead and smiling. "So this is your legendary co…"Olivia flicked her eyebrows at him, "Charge."

"Yes, maybe we can have dinner with you and Jem sometime."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Olivia and Harry bid the large man ado. They headed back to the house. A man with a white beard was waiting when they got back to the manor.

"Harry can you go help Juliet pack?" Harry nodded and left the foyer. Olivia looked at the man, with her ears pinned back. "What are you doing here, Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"I should ask you the same question. Why aren't you in a safe house?" Olivia started to head for the kitchen and the old man followed. "this may be your house but it is not safe for you or you're charge."

"you don't think I know that." Olivia snapped. "However, the book of our family is safest here." she helped the elves cut and left a note for Blinky.

"Have you even told him?" Olivia ignored the question and walked out of the kitchen "he needs to know you're his cousin." she stopped in her tracks and pulled her wand out. "Olivia, he will only trust you." Dumbledore held her shoulder.

Olivia fell to the ground screaming. A white flash, Veelas lying died on the ground, and darkness. She stood up and transformed. Her wings came out in a firey blast and her robes seemed to melt into a silver gown. Her hair floated around her as she pointed her elongated nails at the man. "return to where you came from at once!" with this she glided quickly to where Harry was. She scooped him up in her arms and told Juliet to follow her with the bags.

She transformed back to her 'normal' state. "Juliet, fly with Harry. I will meet you there." Olivia said tying a couple piece of small luggage to her broom. The small elf nodded and they took off. Around the middle Godiva lost sight of Harry and Juliet but kept flying, having total confidence in Juliet. When she landed in Romania, she was greeted by unhappy dragon trainer.

"Miss, this is a no flying, no dress, and no unauthorized personal area." said a very large man. He could have wrestled a killer whale and won with the muscles he had. Godiva was about to retort when she heard a familiar voice.

"Relax Arnold" said the young man with red hair. His brown eyes flashed happily as the young lady embraced him. "how are you, Olivia?"

"I'm wonderful, are Juliet and Harry here yet?" Charlie looked at her in disbelieve. "they should of gotten here before me though. Charlie, I need to find him."

"I am coming with you." Olivia tried to get him to stay but in the end he mounted his broom and followed her. They saw a group of heavy men around something and landed.


	5. Olivia is what?

-1Chapter 5: Olivia is what?

"this should do well." a man in the group said as Charlie and Olivia hid in the bushes. "Thee legend, finding our bounty and receiving another one."

"Tie up the boy and the elf. We can send a letter to her." another man said. He was the buffest in the group and was obviously the leader. They heard a struggle and a scream of a young boy.

"brother" Olivia breathed. Charlie looked at her as she looked very ill. The first man had heard her and the group headed toward them.

"What's the hold up?" roared the leader. The group turn away from the bush and put Harry in a carriage with Juliet and the buff man. The group rode off and Olivia had down cast eyes.

"It wasn't your fault." Charlie said as they got back to the site. Olivia changed, with magic, into a dragon tamer uniform. "what are you doing?"

"Getting my brother back" Olivia said half confident, half angry.. Charlie stopped in his tracks but Olivia mounted a dragon. "come on girl, I need to find my family." the female dragon flew up and Olivia blasted the chain off.

"Go on and eat, Mr. Potter." said a man with a black rough beard. The young boy just stared at the plate in front of him. "You will lose your strength, and not be able to defend yourself."

"I'm just not hunger!" the boy answered quickly. The man looked at the boy but then heard a low growling.

"Your stomach says different." the boy looked at the food with longing eyes. The man sat back down on the chair and watched the boy just stare at the food as his stomach cried for it.

Olivia landed a little ways outside the fortress. After she got off, the dragon just curled up and went to sleep. "Thanks, you deserve the rest," she said petting the dragon's nose.

"Are you crazy?" Charlie whispered, knife on her neck, her back against a tree. "you could have gotten yourself killed."

"You are going to get me killed." She hissed pushing him off. She ran to a few yards from the fortress and stopped, Charlie right behind you. "how did you get here?"

"Grabbed the tail of the dragon." Olivia nodded and they crept until they were at the edge of the forest, a few yards from the fortress. When no guards were in sight, she ran. She made it two feet and collapsed, holding her throat. She began to cough and Charlie dragged her back to the forest ant to the dragon.

Olivia was wheezing and no longer awake as Charlie held her on his lap. "Olivia. Olivia come on. Wake up." He shook her but she did not wake. When the wheezing stopped, he got worried but she was back to normal breathing. It was Dawn before Olivia blinked opened her eyes. "Harry? Oh My God, Harry!" Charlie was sleeping in a state of anxiousness while holding her hand. "Sleep well my prince."

She raised her finger to her forehead and Pushed her fingers so a mark appeared on her head. "Sleeping in the dark, you are still the light. Let me see you, if you have made it though the night. My brother, I am your mother." She ran her hand down her face and began to float.

"_Does she really care for you, Harry?" A young boy sat looking in desperation as if to say 'no it's not true.' "She would of rescued you. If she cared, she would die for you. She is just like your Aunt and Uncle. She wants to use you to clean like a house elf."_

"_No!" Harry was standing fist clenched. "She cares for me more than her house-elves! And her house-elves love her!" His screams echoed off the stone. "She is the only one who has ever cared. She is the only one I could ever call family!" He was red in the face from his anger. "Olivia will Save me and you will be sorry." the man huffed and left the boy._

She was rebounded as someone Shook her. "Olivia, you shouldn't be using magic. You nearly died." She raised her head smiling and nodded.

"Charlie can you help me save my brother?" He nodded. They sat near the dragon as they planned the rescue. It was midday when Olivia was finally hiding in the bushes, George no where in sight. "where is he?" She said quietly but the guards still heard her.

"Hey, hey you in the bush. this is private property" the guard said, his sword pointed at the bush. "Come out." Olivia stayed still until the guard was close enough that she would have to move or be caught. She transformed into a Veela and flew off. The guards quickly followed.

Harry sat quietly crying in the dungeon. He was scared and just wanted to go home, where ever that was. He heard commotion outside the door and went to the small window. A Creature opened the door and pulled him into a hug. "Are you okay?" He said kneeling so he was at eye level with the boy and holding his upper arm.

"Who are you?" Harry stammered pulling away. He could also see a smaller creature behind the man.

"No time. We have to get out of here though." the tall man grabbed Harry's arm with his rather burn hands and pulled him behind him. He also grabbed the small creature. The got up to the tallest tower and the man pulled Harry and the small being off with him.

The guards finally caught up with Olivia as she hit a spider's net. "The boss is going to be very happy." Olivia sighed as the men put power draining cuffs on her. "came straight to us." Olivia just shook her head as she was transformed into what looked like a fifteen year old with Golden angel wings.

"You just delayed his plans." the other guard said as the neared the fortress. They got a few feet away from the fortress when the first guarded pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. He tied it around Olivia's nose and mouth, even with her struggling. "it just keeps you from inhaling the anti-Veela powder."


	6. Olivia is what pt2

-1Olivia is what?

Olivia was brought up to an office where she was shoved in, landing on her knees. She stood up, the cuffs still on and her hands behind her. She faced a desk and a computer chair that was not facing her. "You tried and almost got away." the chair turned to face her. "but almost is not good enough." The man stood up and had a sweeping almost-black-green cloak on. His hair was dark brown and his eyes danced with evil loyalty. "Olivia why have you been running from us?"

Olivia spit in his face. The man slapped her and her head jerked to the side. He glared at her and she glared but with frozen green eyes. She could see a slight bit of fear and gave a huff before turn her back to him. "Always a bridesmaid and never a bride as they say." He walked up behind her and put a hand on shoulder she fell to her knees as she saw a dark mark over a kid. The child had brown hair that was cut rather short and bright blue eyes. By the time she had opened her eyes, she was in the second top most tower with bars on her window.

"Oh Charlie, what have I done?" Olivia said heading to the window. A tear slipped down her cheeks and on to the window sill. Olivia put her back to the window and slid down.

_The crimson blue eyes reacted with his hands and he slowly reached for the wand. He grabbed it and let go of his daughter. He stared at the wand. "what was it James said?" the young lady tried to ran at the door but it was too late. "_Stupefy!" _she was stunned but quite aware of her surroundings._

_The man picked her up and stood her against the wall. He tied her hands above her "_Enervate!" _She struggled as her father lifted her. 'no! No! NO!' a voice screamed in her head. 'stop please. I can go through this again!'_

"_NO MORE!" She screamed. "STOP! please, stop." she finished in more of a whimper._

"_oh, take it like a woman." He continued pumping her. "1, 2 ,3 ahhhhhhhhh!" she felt it go in._

"_no." She breathed. Her head hung and her father just chuckled. 'everything… Everything bad is because of him. I had a child because of him. And I deserved all of it but … He doesn't deserve another child though.' "No more" Her voice was deeper than normal._

"_what?"_

"_No more. I am not your toy. I am a woman… I am a witch… and now …I am out of here." a radiant burst came forth. The golden glow filled the room and was absorbed back into her. Fierce angel-like wings were present on her back, she was still naked but glowing, and her hair flew around her. She broke the chains and flew through the door way._

"So sad" a voice intruded into her thoughts. "Came right to us without being asked." Said the snake-like man as she was narrowing her eyes. "amazing what bravery and pride will do." the man sat on the bed and just looked at the girl. Whether admiring her beauty or planning her demise, she did not know.

"If you wish to kill me, kill me. If you wish to torture me, torture me. But do not insult me sir." the man sneered. "you know I do not hold as much pride as you."

"may I remind you that I am a master." He stood up and pulled a sword on her but she ducked kicking the sword into the air. She caught it and had him at sword point.

"May I remind you, that I don't scare easily." He could see the man gulp. "Undo the magical barrier or I will slit you from navel to nose." The man did as he was told. She back toward the window, sword still pointed at him. She opened her wings and broke the wall. "tata for now." she said letting herself fall out the window.

She got in her window and passed out on the bed. She fell into a restless sleep.

"_Worthless brat!" the sound of flesh contacting flesh filled the air. A small whimper could be heard. The man knelt down and kiss the 'brat's' forehead. He kissed the child's nose and then the child's lips. He kissed the child again, more fierce and hungrily. However, when the boy did not give him what he wanted he smack the boy. He grabbed the jet black hair and went right up close, "give me what I want boy."_

_When he let go the boy tried to back away but the man caught his leg. He felt the boy shake and moved in and gave the boy a kiss. He kissed the boy harder and harder but the boy fought back. The man grabbed his wrists and held them away from their bodies. "I shouldn't be giving you this. But out of the curtsy of my heart, I am giving you a gift." the man said stopping. the boy whimper as the man made him take of his shirt. _

While the dream was continuing, Olivia was screaming from the man to stop. For the man to leave the boy alone. Juliet came racing in. She tried to wake the terrified woman but with not prevail. Olivia kept getting worst, along with her dream.

_The man was shirtless while the boy was naked. "Harry," the man said in a sickly sweet voice, "are you ready to give me my massage?" Harry nodded, knowing he had no choice. The man had Harry take off his pants. After his pants were off, the man raise Harry's head. He gave harry another harsh kiss and command him to 'massage' him._

_As Harry began to do this the man stopped him. "not with your hands, your mouth." Harry swallowed, _he couldn't he serious_. When Harry didn't start, the man punched the boy, square in the cheek and then force his head up and down. When the man's cum filled the boys mouth, Vernon made him stop. "swallow." the boy tried but there was too much and some came out of his mouth._

_The man began to wail on the boy again. The man stopped when the boy's stomach was extremely bruised. "get in the tub boy." the boy did as he was told and the man got in with him. He turned on the water. "wash me." the boy did as he was told but began crying a little._

_When the boy was done, the man drained the warm water. He had the boy sit in the tub as he filled it with ice cold water. The boy jumped at the coldness. "Sit down boy." the boy sat in the cold water as the man washed him. "you did excellent today, harry. Maybe I'll let you have another go." the boy shivered at the thought. _

_As the man drained the water, Harry dried himself off. The man got Harry dressed and led him back to his room. "remember this is our little secret. Tell anyone and your cousin is gone." Harry's eyes widened. _He doesn't really know where Acacia is. **but what if he does?** he doesn't, he's bluffing. **are you sure?** no_ the other voice in Harry's head finally said. "did you hear me boy?"_

"_yes, uncle Vernon." the boy said looking at his feet. His uncle threw Harry in his cupboard under the stairs. _

"_now listen here, boy. You look at me when I talk to you, got it?" the boy nodded, fearing his uncle's wrath. "good" the man gave Harry another heated kiss and locked the cupboard door._

Olivia finally woke up. She curled into a ball and just began to cry. "how could he do this? That sick twisted ass." She knew someone was at the door but she kept muttering to herself, in her ball. "he will pay. The evil bitch will pay. Harry didn't deserve it."

"Olivia?" The girl looked at the man. "you okay?"

"just a little… you know." Charlie nodded and sat down on the other side of the bed. "Is Harry okay?" The man looked at the bed sheet and shook his head. "is he still there?" Charlie shook his head. "is he sick?" Charlie looked her in the eye.

"He was abused." Olivia looked down also. _So the dream actually happened _She thought think of the eight-year-old Harry in her dream. "He tried to run from me when we got off the dragon. Juliet was able to calm him enough to enable be to get him here but …" Olivia looked at him as he trailed off. "He locked himself in he's room and when I tried to open it, I don't know. It bit me." Olivia sighed. She got up and walked over to her wardrobe. She pulled out a special red dress with gold trim. She also pulled out a little blue school uniform.

"Tell no one of what happened unless I say." Charlie nodded and she left the room. She changed into the red and gold dress and went for Harry's room. "Harry?" there was no answer. "Harry, I am not anger." still no answer. "Harry, do you trust me?" She heard a slight stirring. "I am not mad if you don't but please talk to me I am worried." She heard him backing away from the door. She slide down against the door and began to sing.

"Hush little child, don't say a word,  
Now is the time that you are heard.  
do not worry for I am here,  
holding you close there is nothing to fear.

Hush little brother, I am Close  
protecting you, para los dos.  
no more nightmares, no more fright,  
I will protect you every night.

Hush my child, do not fear  
I am the love that is near.  
you will get all of your dreams,  
and your sleep will never scream.

Hush now brother, with no loneliness in your heart  
we will never be far apart.  
heard in your warm place,  
there will always be a happy face."

"you aren't going to stop are you?" Harry said opening the door. Olivia shook her head and stood up. The boy in her care was run down. "come in." he limply sat on the bed and began to take off his shirt.

"What are you doing?" She asked. He blinked at her. "I mean, why are you taking off your shirt?"

"Isn't that what you want?" Olivia lowered her eyes, remembering her dream.

"no, why would I want you to take off your shirt?" She lowered his arms and he curled away. She took her hands away.

"Well, my un…" He realized what he said and stopped. _Acacia!_ " I just thought…"

"I already know but I want to hear it from you." Harry looked up at her. "He will not hurt Acacia, don't worry." He finally noticed she was holding something as she shifted her weight into a less threaten stance. She placed the blue object in front of her. "go ahead open them up. You can't have them but you may look."

Harry slowly opened the uniform. A tear rolled out of his eye. "Harry, she would want you to know, she didn't leave by choice." Harry looked up at her. "Acacia loved you very much but she was abused too." Olivia stood up and walked over to the young man. She just held him. Rubbing his back and showing him love, real love.

A/n: revision! The song is one by Dri Joy. Harry still hasn't figured everything out but he will. And there is still much more they go through. ;)


	7. Meeting New Teachers

-1**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I only own the plot and Olivia._**

_Thoughts and parsel tongue_

Books

_**Author notes and important stuff**_

_**Meeting New Teachers!**_

A week later, Charlie was back at work and Harry was starting to trust Olivia. He had learned about his dad through his great-grandfather. However, their perfect world was beginning to crumble again.

It was cloudy outside as Harry ate breakfast with Olivia. She was quietly trying to think of something to say. Harry had had another nightmare the night before and woken up to find Olivia gone. "So, what was your nightmare about?" She finally said.

"Why weren't you here?" Harry was looking at her with a mix of anger, sadness and betrayal. "You said you would always protect me, that you would always be there for me."

"Harry… please calm down. I was called away on urgent business and I got back much later then I would have hoped." She looked at him with sad eyes, telling him how sorry she was. "But there is good news, you'll be meeting your teachers today. If you want you could even get a tour of Hogwarts."

"You mean that big castle?" Harry had totally forgot about his anger. "you mean I am going to have school there?" Olivia nodded and Harry went silent. After breakfast Harry asks, "what are my subjects?"

"first year you'll just have 8 classes. When I introduce you to your teachers, you will learn the exact classes." Olivia sighed and looked at her charge once more. "there is one other thing Harry." Harry looked up in worry, fearing his new friend's wrath. "It is not a bad thing, it's about your sleeping quarters at school. Because of your mental state You are going to have room branched off of mine. You will tell no one and I will retrieve you every night or your house's head will."

After that they finished breakfast and got dressed. Olivia wore a bright-blue robe that matched the outfit she showed Harry, while Harry wore jeans and an old white tee, which had been resized to fit Harry properly by Ms. Maxime.

"Ready to go Harry?" Harry nodded and she hugged him close. "hold on" Harry hugged her arm as the disappeared. They reappear in Hogsmeade just as they had done the first time. They walked up to the castle where the first of the seven other teachers was waiting. "good morning Professor sprout." the plump lady with gray hair nodded in recognition.

"you must be Harry. I am your Herbology teacher. And I have something Olivia can show you how to take care of." she held out a small blue plant." this is a very rare plant, so be careful."

"it's so beautiful. This is such a rare orchid, thank you!" Harry said taking it gingerly. "I know how to take care of it." Olivia and Pomona smiled at the young man.

"we'll see you. Harry we must go meet Cuthbert Binns." Harry said good bye as he clung to his new plant. Olivia smiled at how happy her charge was as they headed for the ghostly history teacher.

"y-you ar-are a gh-gh-ghost!" Harry shouted at Binns as he dropped the blue orchid professor sprout had given him. Olivia caught it with a spell and caught Harry around the waist as he tried to run from the room.

"Harry relax." she said kindly to the extremely scared boy. "Binns, nor any other ghost in this school will hurt you. Professor Binns will be your history of magics teacher."

"it is nice to meet you. I do hope you will pay attention in my class this year." Binns responded in a droll monotone. Harry, still shivering from shock, and Olivia bid Cuthbert a good bye and headed for Qu.

"Harry are you going to be okay?" Olivia asked as they neared the Defense against the Dark Arts room. Harry was shaking and a pure white as he suddenly fell to the floor. Olivia rushed under him and caught his head before it hit the floor. "Harry, Harry are you okay? Harry" He was however unconscious as Olivia called for a house-elf to get the head master.

Harry awoke in a bed in a room with lots of beds. Even without his glasses, he could see someone napping on the side of the white sheet he was under. "Olivia." he said in a whisper. He saw the figure sit up and wrap him in a body crushing hug.

"Harry are you okay?" Harry fell back to pillows.

"what happened?" he said unsteadily as he returned his glasses.

"I am not sure. Probably just the excitement of the day. Your teachers have agreed to meet u here in a few hours and we will sort you early so we can set up the branch and then head home." Olivia said, smiling now that her charge was okay. "would you like to know something?" Harry nodded, wanting to know the secret. " you are the grandson of the grandson of the grandson of the grandson of the grandson of the grandson of grandson of the grandson of the grandson of the grandson of the great grandson of one of the founders of this school. That is 34 generations, Harry."

"It is true, Mr. potter." Harry jumped and made himself small at the new male presents.

"hello, professor Dumbledore." she fell beside Harry and pulled him into a hug. "Harry relajate, por favor." Harry looked up at the person he cared about most in this world, second to Acacia. "Tranquilate, Dumbledore es un tipo grand." She smiled at the boy as he clutched her arm knowing nothing of what she said.

"Is he one of my teachers?" Harry said trying to calm down.

"No, Albus is the headmaster." Olivia said glaring at him. Harry coward behind her and whispered something in her ear. "Harry this is the real headmaster, not the imposter that made me transform."

"imposter" the headmaster chuckled. Olivia sighed and looked pleading at the old professor. "what happened?"

"I will be back after I talk to Dumbledore, Harry. Madam Pomfrey will be in to give you some medicine in a short while, okay?" Harry nodded and Olivia hugged him. "now get some rest." Harry snuggled back in the bed and Olivia tucked him in before leaving with Dumbledore

"so what happened?" Dumbledore said as Olivia sat across from him at his desk. She jumped at his sharp voice and became ghostly white.

"H-Harry and I-I were returning to th-the house and your imposter was there." She responded shakily. Olivia could feel tears forming in her eyes, _don't cry, damn-it._ Her head was downcast as she talked to her boss. "When I realized it was an imposter, I transformed and grabbed Harry and Juliet and headed out earlier than we were going to."

"Olivia" She flinched at her name, even though he said it softly. "Olivia, are you okay?"

"Of of course. Why wouldn't I be?" She said a tear sliding down her face, her head still down cast.

"Olivia, what happened?" Dumbledore said. When she didn't respond, he put his hand, to comfort her, on her should. He ended up scaring her worse. She jumped up and backed away.

"I need to get back to Harry. We can talk later." She said quickly before bolting from the room.

Olivia did not return to the hospital wing though. She went to the seventh floor and walked back and forth and back again in one corridor. A handle appeared on a newly-appear door. She opened it and walked in. It was a simple room with a bed and a nightstand and a bookshelf. She closed the door and locked it. Inside, she began to cry.

"_Sniffling brat" a foot made contact with the small girl. "you got pregnant and you are a abomination to this family." another blow landed on her arm. The young girl protected her stomach with all the will she had. "how did an eight-year-old get pregnant anyway?" the man picked the girl up and pinned her against the wall. She looked away from him. He grabbed her face and forced it toward him, "answer me girl."_

"_I don't know." She answered. She gulped realizing how much anger was in her voice. The man, rather a pig creature, smirked. _

"_Do you know who you are talking to?" She felt him slide his hand down into her pants._

"_father" she whispered. She felt his sharp nail brush her soft opening. _

"_you need to be punished, sweetie." he said in a fatherly voice. He let her go and she dropped to the floor in a heap._

_**A/N: ****I AM ****NOT CLAIMING THAT THIS IS MY OWN WORK. WITH THE EXCEPTION OF Mr. Majoc, Olivia and the plot EVERYTHING IS THE WORK OF THE WONDERFUL AMAZING CREATIVE AND BEAUTIFUL J.K. ROWLING. I know I still have to do the Transfiguration, history of magic, potions, defense against the dark arts, and charms professors but oh well. No actually I will update ASAP (as soon as possible.)**_

Spanish:

Harry relajate, por favor. - Harry relax, please

Tranquilate, Dumbledore es un tipo grand - calm down, Dumbledore is a great guy.

_**Please tell me if there are spelling or grammatical errors I have missed ( as in any that are in English). Thank you. NO HATERS PLEASE**_.


	8. Memories and Remedies

-1_**Disclaimer: **__**I DO NOT, I REPEAT DO **__**NOT**__** OWN HARRY POTTER. I only own the plot and Olivia.**_

_**Old memories and new remedies**_

It was morning by the time Olivia awoke in the small room. She got up and left the room after making the bed. When she go to the hospital wing but when she got close she hear shouts and pleas. She ran into the room to find Harry trying to get away from Dumbledore and Snape, who was standing in the corner sneering.

Olivia sighed angrily and walked over to Serverus. "What happened?" She growled at the potion's master.

"like I know. He was sleeping until Pomfrey and Albus tried to wake him. He flipped out and started to run." He sneered obviously trying to had a laugh.

"Where is Madam Pomfrey?" Olivia said forcing Snape to look at her with her hands. He slapped her hands away quickly.

"She just returned with a relaxant." Olivia had become tense and just stared at Snape. Serverus noticed this and tried to comfort her but she backed away. Madam Pomfrey noticed this and took another relaxant from her belt, which now had eight in it. She quickly injected Olivia but she was only able to get half in. Olivia flipped out. "don't" Serverus said quickly.

"Excuse me but the safety of Hogwarts is my concern." Madam Pomfrey snapped.

"excuse me but potions are my thing. That potion may kill her, SHE'S A VEEEEELA!" Poppy's eyes widened. "that just made her reaction worse." Olivia fell to the floor and Poppy tried to help. Olivia backed away quickly, frightened out of her mind because she was started to loose her sight. Everything went dark and a new memory appeared.

_A young girl of nine was holding a baby of one. Her bruise face smiled at the young boy. She hummed quietly as the baby began to fall asleep. She couldn't help but want to fall asleep with the child in her arms. She had to give up hers but this one, this one was a second chance for her. She stood up and walked over to her bed and lied down, the boy still in her arms. _

This memory faded and a new scary memory escaped.

_A young women looked at a four-year-cold's arm carefully. She had just got back from school. "Harry calm down, I need to make sure it is okay." the four-year-old tried to sit quietly but his arm hurt more than anything he had ever felt. The young woman sighed._

"_what's wrong with it Acacia?" the boy looked up at his cousin._

"_it's broken Harry. We need to get you to a doctor so they can put a cast on it."_

"_Uncle said I can't since…" Harry stopped and stared at his only true family with worried eyes. "since I don't even have the right to be in this house."_

"_Harry, I already knew father did this." Acacia hugged the boy softly. She got some gauze out of her dresser and some instant paper mache out of the closet. She make a make-shift cast and talked with Harry. "He broke my arm and rib and many other bones too. I deserved it for not doing what he said but you never deserved this." Harry giggled because the paper mache felt cool on his skin, even with the gauze. "guess what?"_

"_what?"_

" _you have a button nose and I'm stealing it." Acacia pretended to steal his nose and Harry laughed in excitement. Acacia finished bandaging her cousin. "knock-knock"_

"_who's there?"_

"_Harry"_

"_Harry who?"_

"_your arm is going to be hairy when this comes off." Acacia and Harry laughed as the memory faded into darkness._

Olivia's eyes fluttered open but the dusk sun caused her to close her eyes again. She could hear voices on the other side of the curtains that surrounded her bed. "Harry isn't getting better." Pomfrey said. Olivia's heart dropped. "he is in severe condition and his life is slipping away."

"what about the treatment?" Poppy sighed. "I see."

"He got the full dose." Dumbledore and poppy stared at the half-dead looking women.

"He isn't going… to get any… better with…out treatment… from other Veelas." Albus stared at her. Poppy just blinked.

"My dear Olivia, this boy is not a Veela." Olivia sighed and walked over to Albus.

"where is he?" Her breathing was basically normal but she still looked ill.

"St Mungus." She sighed and transformed. She flew out the window to Hogsmeade where she used magic to apperate to the magically hospital. She walked in and up to the front desk.

"Where is Harry James Potter?"

"Are you okay madam?" the woman behind the desk said.

"fine, just tell me where my student is?" she growled at the woman. The woman pulled back and searched the main frame.

"Second floor, last door on the right." Olivia nodded, thanking the woman and apologizing for her rudeness before heading upstairs.

Olivia saw Harry hooked up to the machines and scoffed. "idiots, you have no idea do you." she unhooked her student and picked him up. Just then Serverus came into the room with a med witch at his heels.

"put Harry down, Olivia." Her eyes narrowed at Snape. "he needs medical treatment."

"out of my way Serverus. You know damn well I am the only one who can get him better."

"you only think that." Olivia let a low growl escape her lips as her wings came out.

"Serverus, who are my parents?" Snape looked back at the med witch and then nodded his head. "and who are Harry's parents?" Snape's eyes widened as he remembered this. He nodded again and stunned the med witch and opened the window. "Thank you." She released her wings and transformed. Still holding Harry she flew out the window.

The noon sun blazed as she finally landed at a large home, like the Potter mansion. She ran up to the mahogany door and went on bended knees as she rang the doorbell. Her robes were dirty but she didn't care. "Mme Delacour, je suis un veela semblable. svp, j'ai un veela empoisonné qui a besoin de votre aide!" The door opened to reveal a very worried looking woman.

"Olivia, ce qui s'est produite ? qui est ceci ? le never mind, l'obtiennent à l'intérieur!" the woman took Harry and helped Olivia inside. Once inside, blue eyes pierced into the back of her head. Olivia turned to see a silvery-blonde haired witch with very white even teeth.

"Vous n'écrivez pas, et maintenant vous héritez ma maison." the long-haired witch said sarcastically.

"il fait beau de vous voir trop Fleur mais Harry a des ennuis." Olivia retorted. Fleur came to Olivia and looked at the almost identical woman in front of them. She was sitting on the floor and Harry had opened his eyes and begun to panic.

"Olivia! Why is zis woman 'olding me? Why do I zound so weird?" Harry was trying to struggle out of Mrs. Delacour's arms but she held tight.

"Mme Delacour, l'a laissé vont, il viendra à moi." She said and the woman released Harry, who probtly ran for Olivia. "Harry, are you okay?"

"Vereami? Whoarezesepeople? Whyamitalkingfunny?" Harry said so fast Madam Maxime barely understood him.

"you are at the Delacour's Mansion. They are friends of mine from Beauxbatons." Fleur scoffed and was about to walk up but Olivia stopped her with a look that said it all. " The woman who was holding you is a half-Veela. I call her Mme…er…Mrs., as it happens in English, Delacour. The woman beside me is Fleur Delacour, her daughter, and you are talking funny because of the side effect."

"Je me demandais pourquoi vous ne parliez pas en français."

"Fermer votre bouche Fleur." Harry looked up at her. "You are going to be fine but I need the Delacour's help to remove the tranquilizers and other toxins from your blood." Harry nodded.

"tranquillisants, comme dans le …" Olivia nodded. "Oh mon, OH cher. Nous devons nous dépêcher."

Olivia lay Harry on the floor. Fleur ran to get herbs from the kitchen and Mrs. Delacour ran upstairs. The ginger looked down at Harry and said. "pru sdj hpq?" inside harry's harry, however, it sounding like 'how are you?' however, before Harry could ask, a small fleur-look-a-like ran down the stairs.

"upsz nst W cr zr pjio?" 'what can I do to help?' Olivia smiled up at her.

"Gabrielle, tiennent toujours ses pieds." Gabrielle held his feet and Olivia kneeled on the ground so Harry could lay on her thighs. She nodded at Bianca who held Harry lay down on the ground. Harry felt very calm around the young girl.

"Je prends les herbes." Fleur said reentering the room with a basket of what looked like poison sumac, poison ivy, and rosemary. Fleur also had pure whiter than white chalk in her hands.

"gr airuih, krzpjd." came Mme Delacour's voice. Gabrielle went to help as a melody of a voice reached their ears.

"Zpstb hrw eqz W nst pstcij zpwa." Olivia tried to ignore the voices but they filled her head. When the three ladies reached the bottom of the stairs, Olivia bowed to the lightest-haired one as best she could. The woman looked like the rest and she was cluching white hair that matched the chalk.

"Zpstb hrw." Olivia said as the oldest woman drew perfect rose petals in a circle around Harry and Olivia. Fleur laid the Ivy-like plant over Harry's body as Gabrielle rubbed the rosemary into Harry's and Olivia's faces carefully. Mme Delacour counted out the sumac leaves into three piles as the elder woman lay the hair in a triangle.

"Wz wa zlkj." the woman said. Fleur, Mme Delacour and the speaking woman sat at the points of the triangle as Gabrielle headed toward the kitchen.

"Time for vhat?" Harry whispered before he started coughing.

"Psddh, nsik crut." Harry suddenly fainted. "Psddh! Psddh, uamj qo! Uami qo!" Harry remained motionless.

"azsdz." the woman said. The three bowed their heads as the woman continued. (A/N: switching to the meaning of what they say except Olivia.) 'dearly beloved we are gathered to save a son of mother earth. Repeat with me. Hate release our brother!'

'HATE RELEASE OUR BROTHER!'

"Psddh! Psddh! Oijsaj. Psddh!"

'HATE RELEASE OUR BROTHER!'

"Psddh! Psddh, usbj qo dwgpz tru!" this continued for another 30 minutes. "Usbj qo! Grca uph? Pj wa ar hrqtg!" Olivia's tears slide onto her chest as the blonde-haired woman cleaned. "ZSBJ KJ WTAZJSC! ME PRENDRE À LA PLACE! ¡TOMARME EN LUGAR DE OTRO!" Olivia screamed over and over. Until she fell slumped over Harry, her eyes shut.

_**A/N: ****I DO NOT, I REPEAT DO ****NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. I only own the plot and Olivia.**_

French:

Mme Delacour, je suis un veela semblable. svp, j'ai un veela empoisonné qui a besoin de votre aide Mrs. Delacour, I am a fellow veela. please, I have a poisoned veela which needs your assistance

Olivia, ce qui s'est produite ? qui est ceci ? le nevermind, l'obtiennent à l'intérieur Olivia, what happened? who is this? nevermind, get him inside

Vous n'écrivez pas, et maintenant vous héritez ma maison You do not write, and now you come to my house.

V it is nice to see you too much Fleur but Harry has troubles

Mme Delacour, l'a laissé vont, il viendra à moi Mrs. Delacour, let him go, he will come to me

Je me demandais pourquoi vous ne parliez pas en français I wondered why you did not speak in French.

tranquillisants, comme dans le tranquilizers as in

Oh mon, OH cher. Nous devons nous dépêcher Oh my, OH dear. We must hurry

Gabrielle, tiennent toujours ses pieds Gabrielle, always hold his feet

Je prends les herbes I have the herbes

ME PRENDRE À LA PLACE TAKE ME INSTEAD

Spanish:

TOMARME EN LUGAR DE OTRO TAKE ME INSTEAD

Veela:

pru sdj hpq how are you

upsz nst W cr zr pjio what can I do to help

gr airuih, krzpjd go slowly, mother

Zpstb hrw eqz W nst pstcij zpwa Thank you but I can handle this

Zpstb hrw Thank you

Wz wa zlkj It is time

Psddh, nsik crut Harry, calm down

Psddh! Psddh, uamj qo! Uami qo Harry! Harry, wake up! Wake up

Azsdz Start

Psddh! Psddh! Oijsaj. Psddh Harry! Harry! Please. Harry

Psddh! Psddh, usbj qo dwgpz tru Harry! Harry, wake up right now

Usbj qo! Grca uph? Pj wa ar hrqtg Wake up! Gods why? He is so young

ZSBJ KJ WTAZJSC TAKE ME INSTEAD

I made up the language but got it from Aisling-Siobhan's story Mirror Image. But it is slightly different so don't use the key. The 'dearly beloved we are gathered to save a son of mother earth' comes from the song "la Vie boheme" from rent.

Sorry I don't up date much and yes I used a translator for the French b/c I don't know it and the Spanish b/c I was lazy. Please please please review. (may 18th, 2007)


	9. truthes

-1_**Disclaimer:**_** I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

_**A/N: **_**Written stuff,** _memory, vision, or dream, 'thoughts,' _**Fred** _and George _**speak**

**The truths and school**

Olivia stared out the window. _'he's gone. I can't believe I failed him' _Was all Olivia had thought for a week now. Harry looked to be a sleep in the queen-sized bed. He was slightly pale and tucked in. "Harry. I wish you were here. I wish I had told you everything. I wish I had gotten you soon." tears welled in her still blotchy red eyes again. "I tried I really did but I failed. I failed to bring you back and now you are dead." She stood up and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. "Harry I guess I can tell you.

"Harry, about six years ago I promised to save you. I am sorry I couldn't in time. You remember your cousin, right? The one who helped as best she could? The pretty one who looked like your mother? That was me. You know that potion I take every morning? It's an advanced form of the Polyjuice Potion. I take it to change my features because I don't want people knowing who I am.

"Harry I went through the same thing as you." she put her hand over his as tears fell across her cheeks. "you almost told me but you were so afraid to. I failed to heal you there too. I only wish you could forgive me."

"I do" came a raspy voice. Olivia looked up at the jet-black-haired boy. "I always will." Harry was obviously asleep but he was alive!

"HARRY!" Olivia yelled holding him close. She could feel his heart race as he began to wake up. He struggled to get out of the hold and was finally able to scratch her face. The deep marks began to bleed as Olivia stared in one spot, the fire.

"_Don't look at me like that." the pig-faced man said to the half naked boy. They were in a cement basement and the boy's body was covered with red marks. "You always use to like it, right?"_

"_Yes, Uncle" The boy stood up, shakily as blood dripped down his legs. The man walked to stand right in front of the boy. He grabbed the jet black hair of his nephew._

"_now what do we say." the sickly sweet voice hit the ten-year-old's ears._

"_Thank you sir. I should not have been graced with someone so kind." his hoarse voice answered. The uncle smiled at the boy, in _that _way that only he could. He let go of his nephew's hair. _

"_what should me do next, Harry?" his voice slithered over the room. His eyes wondered to the standing boy. He walked over to the large freezer and opened the door. "Just stand there while I think." _Is he trying to freeze me so he can have me as his 'play mate' forever?_ the terrified boy thought. The freezer was open for an hour until Harry was losing his ability to stand. Vernon closed the freezer and brought a blanket around him. He walked over to Harry, who flinched as he wrapped his large arms around the boy. "we are going to play a new game Harry" he hissed in the young boy's ear. "I am going to make you warm though." the boy shuddered as he felt his uncle's erection against his back. He heard the uncle unzip his pants and pull at Harry's waistband. Realization hit Harry, _He's going to rape me!

"_No!" Harry whimpered as her pulled from his uncle. " please, don't" Harry said as he ran for the stairs but his weak body could carry him fast enough._

"_Just like your dear cousin." Vernon growled in his ear as he grabbed Harry. "I could go back to her if you don't…like me." Harry gulped. "You are a good boy right?"_

"_no." Harry whispered as his uncle moved to stand in front of him._

"_Why not?" Vernon said, a grin spreading on his face._

"_Because I'm a freak." Harry said lowering his head._

"_Right you are, Harry." His voice once again sweet. "and we know what little freaks get right?" Harry nodded and got on his knees._

"special _candy." Harry whispered._

Olivia looked at Harry. "Oh my god." She back away from the bed. "I'm sorry." She said tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't come sooner." the tears boiled over as she hit the wall. "Harry, I'm so sorry." she searched for the door handle. "I hoped but,…I'm sorry." she whispered as she left. Olivia ran down the hall and into her room. She had been there for a week sobbing and now…

"_**Madam**_." Olivia lifted her head. Charlie's younger brothers stood there. She stared at the young Weasleys in recognitions. "**Charlie said to check on you **_and we saw you running out_. **Are you **_alright_?"

"Yes. You are Fred and George right?" she said calmly whipping the tears from her eyes. The twins nodded and the one on the right held up an open letter.

"**this came for you **_but we don't understand it_." she took the letter from the boys and read it aloud.

"**Dear Madam Maxime, We have receive intelligence, **took them long enough ,**that you had kidnapped Harry James Potter. While in your possession, Harry James Potter died. You are to attend a disciplinary hearing at the ministry of Magic at 9 am on August the thirty-first. Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge."** Olivia flopped on to her bed. _why did they write it in Veela?_

"**you know** _that's not _**lady-like** _at all. _**Don't they** _teach you _**anything **_at__** Beauxbatons"**_ they said staring at he behind. Even with Charlie's warning, the twins sat on the bed. Suddenly they couldn't look away from her eyes.

"you know, it's not polite to stare either." she whispered in a girly tone. She sat on the bed facing them. "I see you do not heed warnings easily." she said more lustfully as she stood. The twins looked at each other and then at Olivia. She transformed and began to hum.

"Olivia!" She heard Charlie say from behind her. "you shouldn't encourage the twins."

"I wasn't, was I boys." Twins shook their heads and she turned to Charlie. She looked deep in his eyes. "what did I tell you?" she said sort of pout.

"never to look at your eyes." He said lovingly. Harry walked up behind Charlie.

"Olivia." he said quietly. She transformed back. "Can I have some food? I am a little hunger."

"Of course Harry." She snapped her fingers to get the boys out of it. "time to head to dinner, no eyes." Fred, George, and Charlie looked at each other and headed down stairs with Harry and Olivia.

A/N: yeah yeah it's short R/R please.


	10. Charlie leaves

_**A/n: **__**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, nor the Canon characters, nor the Canon story, or movie. **_

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Dinner and Charlie leaves**_

Dinner was quiet and Charlie didn't look at Olivia. Although the chicken was as delicious as it smelled, Olivia stirred it around. When dessert came, Olivia couldn't take the silence.

"So are you boys ready for school this year?" Fred and George blushed but nodded their heads. "So why are you staying with your big brother?" The twins burst out in a giggle fit. "you know what I mean you two." They laughed even harder and Olivia proceeded to laugh while shaking her head. "boys."

"Olivia." Madam Maxime looked at the small boy, along with the three other males in the room. "Did you tell me the truth?"

"When?" Harry looked at his plate. "Charlie, will you please excuse me and Harry for a moment." Charlie nodded while pushing the broken tart on his plate around. Olivia helped Harry up but did not take his hand, less she seem forceful. Olivia led him to the small den, handing him some floo powered. "incase you don't want to stay here." Olivia said with a sad smile.

"When I was asleep. I heard her. Acacia, she told me you were her. Is that the truth?" Olivia lifted Harry's chin to look into her eyes and smiled sadly again. Harry flung his arms around her. "I missed you." Olivia smiled as tears came down her cheeks.

"I know, I'm sorry. I never should have left you." She could feel the tears against her chest as she held Harry. She wiped away his tears and held him softly against her, as they did when he was younger. "Glad to see your arm isn't Hairy." Harry looked at his hands. "you aren't dirty."

"But…" Olivia looked at him smiling. Harry snuggled up to her again and trusted her with all of his heart. There was a knock on the door frame and Harry flinched in Olivia's arms.

"You take along time telling people as always." the pale intruder sneered. Olivia rolled her eyes and looked into his dark ones. She patted Harry lightly on the head and placed him alone in her seat as she stood. "What are the Weasleys doing here?"

"Charlie is my boyfriend and my guess is the twins were annoying their parents to the brink again." Olivia snapped. "Sorry." She added noticing his hurt expression that he quickly tried to hide.

"How serious are you?"

"He's safe here…"

"No, with Charlie?" The black-haired man said. "Does he even know?"

"Sev, we are just starting and I don't want you to ruin it. Please, I need someone closer to my age, Sev" Olivia said still holding Harry close. "I love you, I really do but I feel weird going out with someone old enough to be in school with my mum and dad."

"Acacia," Olivia's eyes shifted downward toward the floor. His slender fingers lift her chin. "Don't look down, it worries me." Olivia's eyes sparkled but darted to the hallway as she heard foot steps. They were walking away.

"Charlie?" Olivia ran down the hallway, forgetting about Harry, knowing Charlie had heard. "Charlie, stop please wait."

"Why, so you can snog with Snape? Go on then. If you love him so much." Olivia looked into his eyes.

"You can't really believe that I love him more than you." She said trying to calm the man on her staircase.

"He is a death-eater, Olivia. He is one of the people trying to kill Harry." He reasoned.

"He is a spy and has more loyalty to the Evans than anyone in the universe." Charlie scuffed and went down a few step to look her in the eye.

"Just because your mother's sister was his crush does not make you safe." Olivia glared at Charlie harshly. "So go, be with your ex-boyfriend. Let Harry die."

"He helped me and has less of an negative effect on Harry anyway. So excuse me if I still need Serverus. He is kind and gentle and well-natured if you aren't on his bad side." Olivia bellowed at the Weasley. "You may be a man by law but you have some growing up to do." With that she walked off while yelling, "JULIET CAN HELP YOU WITH YOUR STUFF!"

"I didn't…" Serverus said coming up of the hallway.

"Do. Not. Speak to me. EVER!" with that Charlie went to get the twins. Serverus heard quiet sobs, as he walked to the den to wait for Olivia. He saw Harry write something on a piece of paper and put the quill down. He took one of the swords off the wall. Sev stopped Harry, the sword barely a hair from his wrist.

"What are you doing?" He said, putting the sword back.

"Ending everyone's misery." Serverus sat next to the boy and pulled a loving arm around him. Noticing the flinch, the older male removed his arm.

"Potter," He sneered, followed by a mental slap. _Be nice, NICE._ "Harry, how could you think things would be better if you end your life?"

"Ever since I got here, Bad things have happened to Miss Maxime. She is so kind and I am bad. How can she not be burdened by me?" Harry said moving to the edge of the couch. Serverus sighed and looked at the boy sternly.

"Harry, have you forgotten that miss Maxime is your cousin? When you love someone, and I mean unconditionally and truthfully, you would do anything for that someone. When you love someone, like she loves you, it is not a burden."

"He is right, sir. Mr. Harry Potter is no burden to Wicky and the others." said a female house elf. " Harry potter, sir, is our savior and Wicky is happy to serve anyone who Miss Olivia cares for as well."

"Exactly Harry." the small boy looked at Snape, who was smiling the best he could. Harry's eyes glittered with tears.

"But I'm worthless. I don't even deserve to have her as a cousin." Harry said as tears slid down his cheeks. Snape lifted Harry's chin lightly.

"You are worth the world to Olivia. She didn't risk her cover for you because you are worthless." Harry's brow frowned and he diverted his eyes. "Harry, please look at me." He quickly looked at the dark eyes but he had a look of fear growing in the green eyes.

"Harry I won't hurt you… and I won't let you hurt yourself." He brought Harry into his lap and held him in a soft hug. Serverus felt Harry lean against him and felt a few tears before Harry's breathing steadied. "Wonderful, must have had a long day." He muttered, lifting the boy to move him into a comfortable position.

That's when he noticed. The boy's weight was so low, especially for a boy his age. _did they ever feed him?_

* * *

Olivia wiped the tears away as she heard foot steps up the stairs. She heard them come closer to her room but stopped. She heard a door open and the same door close. More foot steps, stopping, slightly lighter footsteps in the opposite direction, the footsteps coming to her door, knocking. Olivia just sat staring at her door.

"Acacia, I know you are in there. Please let me come in." a voice implored beyond the door.

"I am not in the mood to see anyone." She replied. She heard the man scuff before he talked.

"This is important."

"Fine," she said after a few minutes. The dark haired man opened and closed the door. "Severus…"

"You won't want others to hear this." he whispered, cutting her off. It was common fact that Olivia did not like being in a room with the door closed with another person, especially a male.

Olivia looked at Serverus with a calculating look. "Is Harry okay?"

"No." Serverus pulled the wardrobe chair near the bed. "Acacia… Olivia… I…He tried." Serverus thought again before continuing. "he repeated your 'actions.'"

"What? But he…" she sighed. "I guess it runs in our family." she replied quietly, laughing listlessly. "Serverus, please do not tell anyone."

"If he tries again in school…"Severus sighed.

"I know but… If he is taken away so soon he will try again." Severus nodded and looked at the veela.

"Olivia, maybe it's best he finds out now…" Her eyes went wide as she looked at him.

"No, no absolutely not. He can't find out about mum's real lineage." She said.

"He is going to find out sooner or later."

"No Sev! And that's final." Her eyes were hard as she said this. Serverus sighed but nodded in agreement. They sat for a few minutes. "Sev, I feel bad asking but could you possible…"

"It will be no problem, miss Maxime." Serverus said, almost playfully. Olivia playfully pushed him and he grinned, sort of. Just as he swung back up right, a tap came on the window. Low and behold it was a raven, just kidding it was a black owl. "Is that Black-fire?" Olivia nodded as she opened the window. She took the note from the owl after it landed on the bed frame.

"No," she breathed when she finished the note. It dropped to the floor, the message clear.

_**A?N: 3 thing:**_

Sorry I haven't written in awhile.

Sorry it's short and left on a cliff

Please read and review. They do help!


End file.
